A New Beginning
by les786
Summary: What if Emma and Hook's run in with the Giant at he top of the beanstalk had a whole different meaning? What if Hook got the key to the chain? Captain Swan Killian/Emma


"You are bloody brilliant! Amazing!" Hook praised Emma in relief as she helped him from the rubble. Emma rolled her eyes at his antics but continued to pull him nonetheless.

"May I see it? The compass?" He asked her. She could already feel that pool of regret beginning to form in her, sighing as she took the compass from her leather jacket. "Even more beautiful than legend..." Hook stared in amazement at the object. When he made a move towards it, Emma was sure to quickly put in back in her pocket. He just chuckled shaking his head slightly as if he wasn't surprised.

"Come; let's go." He held his hand towards her. The regretful feeling was hitting Emma full throttle now. She knew it was for the best. Emma's hand reached out and took his hand, then without a second thought; cuffed him to the post beside them. She backed away quick, as though the action burned her.

Comeplete and utter betrayal overcame his features. "What are you doing?" Hook asked her harshley at first before standing and repeating himself; his voice cracked with uncertainty.

Emma refused to look his way for more than a moment, her eyes seeming to find interest in the floor. "Hook, I...I can't..." She couldn't even seem to form a proper sentence. With how intense his gaze was on her as if it were drilling a hole into her head. She had to stay strong.

"Emma, look at me!" Hook demanded at her. She couldn't stop herself from returning her gaze to him. "Have I told you a lie?" It was more of a statement since they both knew he hadn't. "I brought you here. I risked my own saftey to help you. The compass is in your hand, why do this to me now?" These were all true, and she knew it, she couldn't let him come though. "I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you. Sorry." She turned away and began walking hastily towards the exit.

"There's more!"

Emma turned back around at Hook's voice. Her body tensed knowing he somehow saw through her once again. Emma always won the argruments, she always had he last word; was always in control. It was out of pure instinct.

When she turned her eyes narrowed glowering at him as she stomped towards him. He had walked as far as he chain would let him. "What the Hell, is that supposed to mean?" A large smirk played upon his face, just like out on the beanstalk. He looked at her like he knew something she didn't. "You weren't planning on doing this to me, were you? No of course not. Which means something trigered it. You knew from the start Swan, that there would always be the chance I would betray you. So what was it? What are you afraid of?"

He quirked his eyebrow at her.

Emma was but a foot or so away from him trying to keep her wall up, struggling to build it higher if posssible. Though, what was that saying? What omes up must come down? For once she didn;t have an immediate responce, or a sarcastic comment.

When she didn't answer immediately, he proudly continued. "You realized that I understand you. You know that I know things about yourself that even you don't know existed. The more time we spend together the easier it gets. You realized this that if you kep me around you might start to care for me. That is why I'm chained. That is why you are leaving me here. You, Emma are afraid to care." She was shocked to say the least. Was was it he once told her? She was an open book? He was right. Of course he was right. Leave it to her to be the idiot who thought it was okay to care for the enemy. As he spoke he had been waving his hook everywhere to express his point. Trying to get through to her as though it was a silent plea for her to see the situation from his eyes and let him go. She stalked towards him, her anger returning as she knew she couldn't pick any other emotion.

Their eyes connected. She was getting lost in his gaze. This was, before she realized what was happening and found the quickest way to regain control. Emma slapped him. His head snapped to the left. She took the key to the chain and set it beside him before stolling out.

As Emma desended the beanstalk, she felt a presence only Hook to appear. "You made the right choice, luv."


End file.
